mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Edielle/Brudnopis2
rozmowy :fanfary :Księżniczka Luna: Witamy na Wielkim Zlocie Kucyków Equestrii! :wiwatuje :Księżniczka Celestia: Szanowni delegaci przyjechali z bardzo daleka, by reprezentować swoje miasta, jak również uczcić święto Equestrii i dowiedzieć się więcej o naszej cudownej krainie. Podczas ceremonii powitalnej, księżniczka Cadance zadedykuje wam ten piękny pomnik przyjaźni, zrobiony z klejnotów z każdego z waszych miast. :zachwyca się :Spike: się :Księżniczka Celestia: A teraz przekazuję głos młodemu kucykowi, który zorganizował nasz zlot: księżniczce Twilight Sparkle! :wiwatuje :Twilight Sparkle: głosem Dziękuję, Szanowni Państwo. Mamy tu delegatów z pięćdziesięciu miast, którzy będą uczestniczyć w konferencjach, debatach i spotkaniach. To największy Zlot Kucyków Equestrii w historii. I powiem szczerze, organizacja tego wydarzenia kosztowała mnie kilka nieprzespanych nocy. Jesteśmy zaszczyceni, że przyjechaliście, by uczyć się o kulturze i życiu waszych przyjaciół. :wiwatuje :Twilight Sparkle: A teraz mój lojalny asystent Spike powie kilka słów. :Spike: Ee, witam drogie kuce! Jestem całkowicie do waszych usług. Więc, jeśli jest coś co mogę dla was zrobić— :Delegat 1: Kochamy Cię, księżniczko Twilight! :Delegat 2: Kochamy wszystkie księżniczki! :wiwatuje :Spike: wzdycha Każdy kocha księżniczki, wiadomo. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Księżniczka Spike. :do drzwi :drzwiami :Spike: Och! :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike! :spadających książek :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike? :Spike: głosem Weź mnie... wyciągnij. :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike, jesteś potrzebny! :Spike: Melduję się! W czym mogę pomóc? :się otwierają :Spike: Wow, a z tobą co jest grane? :Twilight Sparkle: tonem Och, przepraszam, Spike. Ja tylko... ziewa ...potrzebna mi... drzemka. Dżemik! Powiedz delegatom, że... i zasypia :Princess Cadance: Od trzech dni nie spała żeby zorganizować ten zlot. Musisz dopilnować żeby się wyspała. W takim stanie nie da rady pójść na przyjęcie powitalne. Mogę na Ciebie liczyć? Dopilnuj żeby nikt jej nie przeszkadzał. :Spike: Obiecuję! Nie zawiodę Cię! :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :muzyka :teleskopu :Spike: Genialnie. :ptaka :Spike: O nie, wykluczone. :ptaka :Spike: Ee, przepraszam? Możesz ciszej śpiewać? O, nie! :się otwierają :ptaka :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :Spike: Dam Ci te twoje nasiona! Robaki! Cokolwiek! Tylko przestań ćwierkać, bo obudzisz księżniczkę! :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :Spike: Ha. Nie wierzę, zadziałało. powietrza :kucyków grających w polo :Twilight Sparkle: przez sen :Spike: Ach! :Kucyki od polo: odgłosy :Spike: wzdycha Yy, hej koledzy. Sorry, że przerwałem wam mecz, ale jest taki jakby ważny zlot dyplomatów teraz i chodzi o księżniczkę, która musi iść spać, i... no i, i... nie moglibyście grać kawałek dalej? :piły łańcuchowej :Spike: Ach! Księżniczka jest wam szalenie wdzięczna, chłopaki! Przepraszam. Musi pan teraz tak piłować? kicha O, nie! To kichające drzewa? nosem :Pegaz-ogrodnik: Ee, korony mają za ciężkie. Tu podetnę, tam przytnę i po sprawie. :drzew :Spike: wysiłkiem Nie może pan poczekać paru godzin? :Pegaz-ogrodnik: Niestety, to zagrożenie dla przechodniów. Mam nakaz. :Spike: Ja też mam swój nakaz od księżniczki Twi... Twi... Twilight...! kicha :Pegaz-ogrodnik: Od księżniczki Twilight? Ło, ho, ho. Trzeba było od razu tak. Może wytrzymają jeszcze do wieczora. :Spike: Hah. Całe szczęście, że działam w imię księżniczek. :młota pneumatycznego :Spike: jęki Ech, no błagam! krzyczy Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Halo, naprawdę musi pan— pneumatyczny przestaje pracować —natychmiast przestać! Ups. :Kucyk od robót publicznych: głośno Niech zgadnę, że hałas? Sorry, ale mamy popsutą rurę kanalizacyjną! :Spike: Ech, nie mogliście jej wcześniej naprawić?! :Kucyk od robót publicznych: głośno Hej, kolego, ja się tylko upewniam, czy wszystko idzie gładko przed zlotem! :Spike: Ale zlotu nie będzie bez księżniczki Twilight, a ona potrzebuje teraz spokoju i ciszy. Więc mógłbyś łaskawie— :Kucyk od robót publicznych: głośno Dobra, dobra, skoro księżniczka każe! szybko Ale jak woda buchnie, to już nie moja wina! :w okolicy :Spike: Hmm! Księżniczka Twilight się wyśpi, księżniczka Cadance będzie dumna i księżniczka Spike zasługuje na nagrodę. Hah! Księżniczka Spike. się się :Delegat z Manehattanu i Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: się :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: ...Nic pan chyba z tego nie rozumie. :Delegat z Manehattanu: ...O, nie ma mowy! Trzy tygodnie pracowałem nad tym wystąpieniem i nie dam się tak łatwo wygryźć— :Spike: Ee, witam. Mogę w czymś pomóc? :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: Ten tu oto szanowny kolega z Kuchattanu i ja mamy mały kłopocik i potrzebujemy księżniczki Twilight, żeby go rozwiązać. :Spike: Eech, może pani mówić trochę ciszej? I w ogóle wróćcie później. :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: Taa, świetnie, no bardzo bym chciała, ale oboje mamy wygłosić wykłady o regionalnej sytuacji ekonomicznej za pięć minut i zabukowano nas w tej samej sali! :Delegat z Manehattanu: Ta sala jest moja i umówmy się, moje przemówienie jest ważniejsze. :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: Się pan zagalopował troszeczkę, bo jestem przekonana, że moje przemówienie jest o wiele ważniejsze i kropka. :Delegatka z Manehattanu: Dość. Będziecie mieli na podorędziu masę niezadowolonych delegatów, chyba że otrzymamy wskazówki od księżniczki Twilight w tej chwili! :Spike: wzdycha Zobaczę co da się zrobić. :się otwierają :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie Hę? :Spike: piszczy :Twilight Sparkle: nieprzytomnie Nowy grafik ustalić? :Spike: Ee, o, tak. Dwoje delegatów ma wykład w tej samej sali. Co mam zrobić? :Twilight Sparkle: nieprzytomnie Żaden problem. Włóż siano do jabłka i zjedz jakąś świeczkę, hm? :Spike: Eee? :Twilight Sparkle: ziewa :w poduszkę :Spike: Och, myśl Spike! Biedna Twilight gada przez sen! O jejuśku! Co ja teraz zrobię?! :się otwierają, potem się zamykają :Delegat z Manehattanu: No więc? Co powiedziała? Wybrała mnie, prawda? :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: Hej, hej, hej. Nie bądź pan taki hop do przodu, spokojnie. Coś czuję, że wybrała mnie. :Delegat z Manehattanu: He-hej, ostrożnie, bo jak nie wybrała mnie, to jest to ewidentna potwarz dla całego Kuchattanu! Rozumiemy się? :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: Ale byłby wstyd, gdyby taki mały drobiazg logistyczny wywołał konflikt pomiędzy Koninem i Ponyville. :Delegat z Manehattanu: Halo? Co powiedziała księżniczka? :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: No dawaj, chłopie! Wyduś to z siebie! :Spike: Em, powiedziała, że... Powiedziała, że ona chce żebyście... byście się... podzielili? :pauza :Delegat z Manehattanu: Skoro tego chce księżniczka, to co zrobić? :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: Księżniczka ma zawsze rację! :Delegat z Manehattanu: oddalając się To w ogóle żaden problem. Tu nie chodzi o mnie, ani o Ciebie, to szalenie ważne... :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: oddalając się Przepraszam za nerwy. No ale wszystkim delegatom zależy... :Spike: wzdycha Dobra, pora na sprawy priorytetowe! przeżuwa :Zdenerwowany delegat: Przemówienie tych przemówień to był koszmar! Sala była przepełniona a mówcy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem! :Spike: Hę? Ale— :Zdenerwowany delegat: Dlaczego księżniczka podjęła taką decyzję?! :zdenerwowani delegaci rozmawiają :Spike: O-oł. :zdenerwowani delegaci rozmawiają coraz głośniej :Spike: Ech, według rozkazów księżniczki Twilight, cicho już! echo :Fluffy Clouds: Naprawdę nie mogłem się doczekać "Kursu Gospodarowania Marchewką" ale kiedy wszedłem na salę, płakać jakiś kuc zajął moje miejsce. Kuc, który był kiedyś moim przyjacielem! :Spike: Twój przyjaciel Cię podsiadł? Heh, wielka rzecz! Może po prostu— :Fluffy Clouds: Bez obrazy, ale nie obchodzi mnie opinia jakiegoś tam smoczka. Chcę wiedzieć powie księżniczka Twilight na ten temat. :Spike: wzdycha Dobra. :się otwierają, potem się zamykają :Twilight Sparkle: chrapie :się otwierają :Spike: Eh... :się zamykają :Spike: Według księżniczki zamiana miejsca, to nie powód by zerwać przyjaźń. Przyjaciołom należy wybaczać! :Fluffy Clouds: oddech Oczywiście! Księżniczka jest taka mądra! :rozmawiają :Spike: Mogę wcisnąć wszystko tym gościom i wmówić, że to Twilight powiedziała. przerwa Dobra! Kto następny? :sekwencja :Spike: Słucham. Jak księżniczka Twilight może panu pomóc? :Fancypants: Więc, jako przedstawicielstwo stolicy, delegacja z Canterlot, wnioskuję wejście na każde spotkanie i przyjęcie, tak? :Spike: To nie brzmi zbyt fair. Yyy... to znaczy, księżniczka Twilight nie uważa, żeby to było fair. :Fancypants: Taaa... tak, no, niech będzie. Zawsze warto spróbować, co kolego? cicho nuci przez chwilę :Spike: Ja Cię, ale super! Załatwiłem milion spraw! Twilight nie będzie musiała się już niczym przejmować! Ciekawe, czy ktoś jeszcze potrzebuje rady księżniczki? :się otwierają :papieru :Spike: Jeśli odhaczę kilka spotkań w grafiku Twilight, to jak się obudzi, będzie mogła się w stu procentach skupić na przyjęciu. :w tle rozmawiają :Kujonowa delegatka: herbatę :Spike: Ee, według grafika masz spotkanie z księżniczką Twilight? :Kujonowa delegatka: Ee ech, no mam. Chciała, żebym ją zapoznała z różnymi rodzajami szlachetnych kamieni w pomniku obywateli Equestrii przed dzisiejszym otwarciem. :Spike: Okej, to dawaj. :Kujonowa delegatka: Ee, wolę porozmawiać yym... z księżniczką bezpośrednio. :Spike: Wiesz co, jeśli Ci to pomoże, to mów do mnie "księżniczko Spike". Nie-nie-nie, żartowałem. Księżniczka prosiła, żebym przejął część jej obowiązków. Dlatego tu przyszedłem. :Kujonowa delegatka: Ee, skoro tak twierdzisz. :Spike: Tak twierdzi księżniczka! :Kujonowa delegatka: Ee, okej. Zacznijmy od topazów... :Kucyk od robót publicznych: jabłko :Spike: Dzień dobry, byliśmy umówieni. :Kucyk od robót publicznych: My?! Przecież miałem przekazać księżniczce Twilight dane na temat stanu wodociągów! :Spike: Ja jestem jej wysłannikiem. :Kucyk od robót publicznych: Yy...Ee... i co mogę wrócić już do napraw? Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynam się niepokoić. :i trzaski w rurze :Spike: Niestety, Twilight wciąż wymaga spokoju i jej projekt "Zero Hałasu" obowiązuje jeszcze kilka godzin. Przykro mi. :Księżniczka Cadance: Hej, Spike. Co tu się dzieje? :Spike: Aa, no wiesz, ustawianko, ustalanko, takie tam. :Księżniczka Cadance: Nie rozumiem. :Spike: Nie dość, że utrzymałem pełną ciszę, by Twilight mogła spać, to jeszcze odbębniłem za nią spotkania, więc jak wstanie nie będzie musiała się niczym martwić. :Księżniczka Cadance: Jesteś pewien, że właśnie tego chciała? Jest tyle rzeczy, których trzeba dopilnować podczas zlotu. :Spike: Ee, luzik, wszystko pod kontrolą. Znam Twilight na wylot, na pewno podjęłaby takie same decyzje! :Księżniczka Cadance: Och, okej. Too... dzięki, że dbasz o to, by Twilight sobie odpoczęła. Pod warunkiem, że to prawdziwy powód dla tej nowej energii. :Spike: A niby po co miałbym tak harować? :Księżniczka Cadance: Chyba nieźle się bawisz przemawiając w jej imieniu? :Spike: Czy ja się bawię? się W życiu! Ja się przepracowuję za księżniczkę! Wszystko dla dobra zlotu! się złowieszczo do siebie :Spike: wzdycha W imieniu księżniczki. :pary :Spike: W imieniu księżniczki.! przeżuwa :Spike: zaciśnięte zęby W imieniu księżniczki....! :Spike: wzdycha Życie księżniczki jest spoko! przeżuwa :Księżniczka Cadance: No jasne, ale to też ciężko robota, prawda? :Spike: No... nie jest aż tak źle. :Księżniczka Cadance: Spike, zaczynam się obawiać, że wykorzystujesz swoją relację z Twilight. :Spike: Heh, o co Ci chodzi? Jestem świetną księżniczką... W sensie, Twilight jest świetną księżniczką! I cały czas staram się jej pomóc! Jak się dwoje delegatów kłóciło, to ja im pomogłem się pogodzić! Słuchałem tych nudów o kamieniach szlachetnych przez dwie godziny, żeby Twilight nie musiała tego robić! I przeniosłem mecz polo z dala od wieży, żeby mogła spać! I nawet palcem nie tknąłem tego przepysznego pomnika! Jestem królem mądrych decyzji! :pauza :Spike: wzdycha Okej. Faktycznie, trochę mnie poniosło z niektórymi obowiązkami. Ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło! :stuk :upadających drzew :wodociągu :Księżniczka Cadance i Spike: krzyczą :Księżniczka Cadance: się z wody Brrr! :Spike: Tego się nie spodziewałem! :Księżniczka Cadance: Lecę naprawiać rury! A ty pozbądź się wody! :i szum wody :drzwi :i szum wody :Spike: Przynajmniej pomnik stoi jak stał. nosem Och. O, nie. O, nie! kicha :brzęczą :Spike: Och, na zdrowie... :shouting :Fancypants: Oh, my! What is the meaning of this?! :Spike: Well, uh, you see, there was this polo game, and— :Fancypants: How could you let a water main burst on Canterlot's most important day?! :Kucyk od robót publicznych: Hey, don't look at me! Princess Twilight said to stop working on it! :Fancypants: Well, what about these trees?! I ordered them trimmed to avoid just such a situation! :Pegaz-ogrodnik: But the princess told me to stop, bub! :Fancypants: Why would the princess make such horrible decisions?! This all could have been prevented! :shouting :Spike: Please, everypony, listen! I'm so sorry all this happened! :Fancypants: What are you apologizing for? These were Princess Twilight's awful decisions! :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: I'm about to blow my stack on Princess Twilight, I'll tell you that for nothin'! :Delegat z Manehattanu: Yeah, me too! :Fancy Pants: I'll not let Princess Twilight give Canterlot a bad name in the eyes of Equestria! Come on, everypony! Let's go give her a piece of our minds! :shouting :Spike: Please! You've got it all wrong! :shouting :Spike: panting Wait! I mean, hushed wait! :Fancypants: What is it now?! There's an angry mob here that demands satisfaction! :Spike: It's just that, uh, we don't want to wake the princess, do we? :Delegat z Manehattanu: Wake her?! What?! You're tellin' me that she's asleep?! :shouting :opens and shuts :clicks :Spike: panting :Fancypants: muffled Princess, we must speak at once! :Spike: She is SLEEPING! :Twilight Sparkle: snoring :Spike: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: yawns I'm glad you're here, Spike. We've got a lot to do! Do you know if the water main was fixed? :Spike: Uh, you seem well-rested. :Twilight Sparkle: I haven't slept like that since I was a filly! :Spike: You haven't? Well, at least I got one thing right. And it was the one thing Cadance asked of me. Maybe I did do a good job today! :knocking :burst open :Spike: yelps :shouting :Twilight Sparkle: Fancy Pants, what's wrong? :Fancypants: Don't play games with me, Princess! You know why I'm here! :Twilight Sparkle: Is this about the special privileges you wanted? Because this seems a little extreme! :Fancypants: The special privileges?! The last thing on my mind is special privileges! :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Spike? :Spike: Um... you needed to sleep. And Princess Cadance told me you weren't to be disturbed. And there was this bird, and, well... long story short, I made a few decisions on your behalf. :Twilight Sparkle: A few decisions?! :Spike: Well, maybe more than a few, but I had good intentions! Honest! Until I... didn't anymore. I'm sorry, Twilight. I guess I got a little carried away. It-it just felt so good to have ponies caring about my opinions on such important matters. I guess I was just enjoying feeling like a princess. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, Spike, one of the most important things a princess can do is realize when she's made a mistake and fix it. :Spike: How do I do that? :Księżniczka Cadance: You could start with them. :Spike: sighs Uh, hi there, everypony. So I guess I owe you all a pretty big apology. It's funny. Here we are at a summit that brings together ponies from all across Equestria, and all I could think about was myself. You all came here to celebrate the things that make each of our cities so unique and special. But instead of getting into the spirit of things like all of you, I used my friend's position to make myself feel good. :clinking :Fancypants: The Canterlot ruby goes here, old sport. :Delegatka z Whinnyapolis: And ours goes here, don't'cha know? :chattering, gems clinking :Spike: Does this mean you forgive me? :Delegat z Manehattanu: Sure! You know, the whole idea of the statue is that when each of us plays our own small part, it adds up to somethin' great. :Fancypants: Quite. Just like how all our cities make up the beautiful land of Equestria! :Księżniczka Cadance: I hereby dedicate the Citizens of Equestria statue to everypony who plays their part, no matter how big or how small! :cheering :Spike: sniffles Aw, come on! for a sneeze :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową